


Kryptonian Hangover

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: As a Kryptonian on Earth Kara Zor-El hasn't had that many opportunities to get drunk, not even at college parties, but when she does Kara can pack away a surprising amount of alcohol.At least now she has someone offering to make her breakfast when she inevitably wakes up with a hangover.





	Kryptonian Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm so hungover." 
> 
> Once again, I got stupidly busy with degree stuff and did not have time to write because I was studying that much. However, I finally got caught up, and I've finally managed to sit down and do some writing... and this is the result! I really enjoyed this little ficlet because it is sweet and cute.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groaned pitifully as the early morning rays of sunlight lanced through her eyes and pain blazed through her nerve endings, “I’m never drinking again; I’m so hungover.” 

A full, rich laugh drifted into Kara’s ear from a dark-haired woman perched on the edge of her bed. “Somehow,” Lena murmured as she ran an affectionate hand down the length of Kara’s forearm to squeeze the Kryptonian’s hand soothingly, “I don’t quite believe that Supergirl. Not after the professional way you drank that K’hund under the table.”

“Lena!” Kara whined with a pout. “You’re not meant to tease me! Not when there’s a herd of Rondor stampeding through my skull.”

“I’m sorry.” Lena chuckled insincerely before she bent down to press an apologetic kiss to Kara’s forehead. “How about I make it up to you with some chocolate chip pancakes, and a sticky bun or three?”

“Three!” Kara exclaimed with a bright smile and an excited wiggle. The throbbing in her temples dissipating quickly as her cells absorbed the full spectrum of solar rays from the window.

“Ah, of course,” Lena smiled as she shook her head fondly at Kara’s exaggerated wiggle. “Come on Supergirl, let’s get you back on your feet and ready to go.”

“Do I get a good morning kiss first?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head and a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

Lena bit the inside of her cheek to stop the bark of laughter from escaping her mouth as she rolled her eyes at Kara. “I suppose…” The woman murmured as she curled her fingers around the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her forward into a soft kiss. “Now, get your cute ass out of bed.”


End file.
